No Longer Alone
by Kayanna
Summary: Based on the 2004 movie, beginning right before The Point of no Return. Christine realizes her heart belongs to the Phantom, but Raoul has a hard time letting her go. An alternate ending to the classic story, where the Phantom finds love after all.


**_No Longer Alone_**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatley do not own any of the characters or lyrics. **

A single red rose awaited Christine Daae as she returned from rehersals for the upcoming opera _Don Juan Triumphant_. He was here, she silently thought, as her heart began to race. She turned to face the mirror, hoping to see his reflection staring back at her, but saw no one. She sat down and absently brushed her long brown curls. She began humming a haunting melody that she couldn't seem to get out of her mind.

_Nightime sharpens, Heightens each sensation..._

She was drawn to her mysterious angel, The Phantom of the Opera. It was something beyond her control, something she couldn't fight. And she realized, she did not want to fight it,but wanted to let her darker side give in.

His dark and violent past haunted him, as did his face. The disfigurement which trapped him in darkness no longer frightened her. She saw past all of this, as no one ever had, and saw the true beauty and genius of a fallen angel. He had devoted himself to her in a time when she had needed him the most, when she was scared and alone. But most of all he had given her the most precious gift, he had inspired her voice to sing like she never could have before.

And though she had denied her heart for so long, she finally for the first time listened to what it had to tell her. Her heart had never truly belonged to Raoul. She had mistaken her friendship for love, and deeply regretted doing so. She realized to late who her heart truly belonged to, and she alone would have to repair the damage she had caused.

The Phantom had won her heart and soul long ago, and she had never taken it back. She would always be bound to her angel of music, he held a part of her and she held a part of him. She was at peace with this, and it felt as if a great burden had been lifted from her. For the first time in her life, she was completely sure. But one problem remained…

Now that she knew her heart, how was she to make that known?

* * *

Christine somehow knew this was her final night at the Opera Populaire. It was the last time she would sing upon the stage, which for so many years had been her home. Her final encore was to be in the Phantom's Opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_. And though it should have saddened her, she was strangely feeling the opposite. If anything, Christine was both nervous and excited about the performance. 

As she silently slipped on the costume for her role of Amnita, Christine thought about the days which had led up to this final night, mainly her last talk with Raoul.

She had resolved in heart that she could not marry Raoul, but having to tell him was a completely different matter. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her childhood friend, and yet she knew she must tell him. She had known he would take the news very hard, but she had not expected the reaction she received.

They had met together in the small chapel, below the opera house, where she had often come to pray. Being here always calmed her, for this is where she first heard her angel. They talked of meaningless things, each feeling their discomfort grow, as the tension between them thickened. He had a bad feeling about this informal meeting, she knew, and she could no longer wait to tell him her news.

She had taken his hands in hers, and looked into his eyes, tears slightly blurring her vision. Confusion clouded his features, as he wondered what could be troubling her. She told him, quickly averting her gaze, that she could no longer marry him.

Raoul dropped her hands and grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes, worry barely concealed in his gaze. "Christine why…why this sudden change of heart? What is wrong Christine, tell me…"

"Raoul, I do not love you as I once believed I did. You must know you will always hold a place in my heart; you will always be a dear friend." She wondered if she should leave it at that, but felt as if she was deceiving him by doing so. "I cannot marry you because my heart would not be wholly yours. I love another…"

"Another? He had demanded loudly, anger growing in his voice, who?"

And then it dawned on him, and his hurt and confused expression quickly turned to anger. "Not _him_! The Opera Ghost? Christine he has you under a spell, you cannot love him!"

She quickly released herself from his grasp and stared back at him, her voice choking as tears spilled from her eyes, "He has me under no spell Raoul; I love him of my own free will!" She felt her heart breaking as she looked at Raoul. She had never had any intention of doing this to him, but she also knew in heart she could never marry him.

She looked into his eyes, and tried in the best way possible to ease his pain. "Raoul, I cannot marry you. Never forget all the times we've shared together, but let them go…I am sorry I broke your heart Raoul, I never wanted to hurt you…"

Her quiet words had stung him deeply, and he quite childishly stamped his foot, screaming out at her "I will KILL him, _he_ took you from me! You will see this is madness…I will break the spell…"

And with that he had abruptly turned from her and stormed out of the room.

Christine was startled from her reverie, as Madame Giry gently shook her shoulder and told her it was time to go on stage. She silently prayed that Raoul had given her an empty threat, and would do nothing to harm her Phantom tonight. Her heart knew better though…

* * *

A thousand emotions ran through Erik the night of Don Juan. 

Love, fear, anger, sadness…

He laughed mockingly at himself, knowing fully Christine was the only person who could shatter his calm and stir within him emotions he had long thought dead. He needed her though, he needed her so much. She was the only thing that kept him alive, the only thing that made his life worth living anymore.

He had long ago given up on love, never dreaming to feel the strong emotion so acutely every moment of his day. He loved Christine with a passion so strong that it bordered on pain. Never had he known one could feel such a strong pull, such a desperate need for another. He had been completely without the need of anyone for his entire life, but now he needed Christine more than anything.

What would be the outcome of this night? he silently wondered. Was he bound to suffer eternally, or would he finally seek the redemption he had for so long sought, from the only person who could ever give it to him?

Erikhad long ago vowed that he would do anything for her. His only desire now was to see her happy. He would do right by her; she would be the one good thing that came from his miserable life. If he did not truly have her heart and soul as she had his, he would let her go tonight…

He slipped on his mask, singing softly to the darkness which surrounded him:

"Let the audience in, Let my Opera begin!"

* * *

It was time. Christine entered onto the stage singing her part, looking out at the audience, hoping to see some sign of her angel, but only finding Raoul in Box 5. What is he doing, her mind screamed, but she kept her emotions hidden, even as she felt her stomach flip. She had an uneasy feeling about what was to come that night, but she could do nothing now but continue. 

Raoul was soon forgotten though, as she turned, expecting to see Piangi reenter the stage. But what she saw and heard caught her breath. Her angel was here with her, on stage. There was no doubt in her mind, she knew it was him. She had expected some kind of intervention on his part tonight, but she never dreamed he would be singing with her.

He was stunningly handsome, she realized as she felt her cheeks flush. Dressed all in black with a white shirt open slightly to reveal his chest, he slowly made his way toward her. His black mask did nothing to hide his deep blue eyes, as they locked with hers, conveying all the love and passion he had for her in a single glance.

Christine's heart raced as he sang seductively to her. His presence was intoxicating and she was completely immobilized by his voice. His eyes never left hers, and only once did he look up at box 5 with a questioning glance. With every passing second he moved closer to her; the words he sang directed toward hers and to no one else.

He had been standing before her, but in a sudden movement he had let go of her hand and came up from behind her, gently grasping her throat and pulling her body close to his. She could not help herself as her eyes closed, when his cool fingers slid down her arm, contrasting with the warmth from her skin. She was completely and utterly lost in the moment with his arms wrapped around her, and his beautiful voice filling echoing throughout the theater.

_Beyond the point of no return…_

Erik had faltered for a moment when he first saw Christine. Her long brown curls draped sensuously over her shoulders and her eyes mirrored his own, showing love and passion, not horror and fear, as he thought he might see. The dress fit her slender body perfectly, and he stood for a moment taking in her truly angelic appearance.

She was beautiful, a true angel, and he by no means deserved her in any way.

He had held nothing back as he sang, hoping that his actions and his words, would let her know how he felt. He had brought her close to him, and though he feared that he would scare her with his rash actions, this was not the reaction he received. Her complete compliance to his touch had made him more confident, and he had slid his hands down her arms, reveling in the feel of her soft skin.

He tried with his eyes and his voice to convey how much he needed her. As she began to sing, he silently prayed to a God he had long ago forsaken, that she felt the same way.

Christine sang as she never had before, letting all her feelings for him flow through her voice. His gaze locked with hers in amazement, startled at the way she looked at him, startled at the way she sang to him. I am yours, she silently told him with her eyes. And together, both lost in each other and the music, they ascended the stairs, neither breaking eye contact and both longing for so much more.

* * *

Raoul seethed quietly in the elusive Box 5 as he watched the scene below him. Why does she choose him? Why does she turn away from a life where she could have anything…for him? He was shaking with anger as he watched Christine on stage, knowing fully it was him she sang with, and not showing any horror at the fact. Not being able to withstand the acute jealously raging through him at the moment, Raoul slipped out of his seat and made his way to the rafters of the opera house; his dark plan finally now in motion. 

No one had ever refused Raoul de Chagny unscathed. Christine and the Opera Ghost would be no exceptions…

* * *

They were in a world all their own, as they sang to each other on the top balcony of the stage. The perfect clarity and exquisite beauty of their voices combined made the Angles in heaven weep. The audience no longer existed to them. 

Erik pulled Christine into his arms, with her back against his chest, and his arms around hers. She quickly complied molding her body against his, and leaning her head onto his shoulders. Her eyes closed as they sang, taking in the pure delight at being so close to him.

_We've passed the point of no return… _

Erik had to know if Christine truly loved him, he needed to know her choice. It all comes to one moment he thought, his heart beating painfully in his chest as he turned her body, so that she faced him, and took her hand. He took a deep breath before singing softly to her:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you want me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too… _

Christine looked into his eyes as he sang and smiled as they chorused together:

_Love me, that's all I ask of you…_

Erik knew that Christine loved him, for in that moment, when he would have been completely defenseless she did not betray him, but had spoken the words he had for so long wished to hear. Amazement and a love so great shone in his eyes, when he heard her sing with him. He knew she needed him and loved him, and he had never felt anything as wonderful as that.

Erik brought Christine into her arms and kissed her deeply, putting all the love he felt into the kiss. He could think of nothing else but the angel in his arms, the one who loved him. Their brief moment of pure joy was shattered as the screams of the audience forced them back to reality. They both gasped at what they saw.

* * *

Raoul quickly made his way backstage, and up to the catwalks near the rafters of the opera. Looking down, he could see Christine in the phantoms arms as they sang together. He then saw something that made him cry out in horror, Christine was _kissing _him! He was seducing her with his charms, and his music. Raoul had heard the words they sang together, which had only increased his fury. He was going to save her from this monster, break the spell he had placed on her… 

But deep down, Raoul knew he saw no fear or disgust in Christine as she kissed him. This realization, further flamed the jealously that flowed violently through him, and allowed him to reason in his mind what he was going to do.

He searched wildly in the dark, slightly swaying on the unstable catwalks, until he found what he was looking for. He held in his hands the rope that held the famous chandelier above the hundreds of people in the audience. With one quick movement, he pulled a dagger from his boot, and cut it. He let go, and not a moment later, he heard the screams of the audience, as a triumphant smile lit his face. Christine and the Phantom would return to the underground labyrinth, and when they did…

He would be waiting for them.

* * *

Christine and Erik looked in horror at what they saw before their eyes. The magnificent chandelier, which hung high above the opera stage, was falling at an incredible speed. Screams echoed throughout the gala, as the people scrambled wildly to escape the falling mass of crystal. With a hair-raising sound, the chandelier crashed upon the floor, glass shards flying everywhere, as the opera house erupted in flames. 

Erik looked around him, and then back at Christine. "We must go", he told her, "there is no escape for us from the stage." Erik looked around him, searching for the rope that would reveal the hidden trap door, and lead them underground.

"Hold on to me", he said, pulling her into his arms, as he drew his sword and cut one of the ropes dangling above them. From the balcony where they stood, a trapdoor opened revealing a hole in the floor of the stage. "We must jump Christine…do not fear."

She went into his arms with complete confidence, even though she was deathly afraid of heights. Encompassed in the wings of her dark angel, Christine felt no fear, as together they plummeted into the depths of the opera house.

* * *

With a cat-like grace Erik landed gracefully on the stone floor, gently steadying Christine on her own feet. They lingered a moment in each others embrace, before Christine realized something. She looked up at him, unable to see his face in the dark tunnel they had landed in, but knowing it was there, and asked him "My angel, what is your true name?" 

Erik looked down at Christine, caught unaware at her question, as tears filled his eyes. No one had ever asked his name before. He had always been the Devil's child or the living corpse. It touched him beyond words to know someone cared enough to ask his name, a simple thing he knew, but something he was so unused to. "My name is… is…Erik," he shakily replied.

"My… Erik", was Christine's reply, as she let her head fall on his chest, feeling safe and protected in the strong arms of her angel. "What a beautiful name…"

Erik took Christine's hand, barley believing that she had chosen him. He willed himself to wake up from this dream, which was so ruthlessly taunting him. A nagging thought still bothered him, as they traveled through the tunnel, what would become of the Vicomte? Erik had a strange suspicion he was behind the chandelier crash, and his instincts, borne of many years, screamed at him to flee the opera house. But he ignored them, as well as questions about Raoul, and led the way through the tunnel to his lair.

When finally they reached their destination, Erik could no longer wait to ask the question that burned his soul to be answered. He turned Christine's shoulders and brought her around so that she faced him. In one swift movement, he tore off his mask, and stared intently into her eyes, no longer able to hold back his tears.

"What do you see when you look at this face Christine?" he choked out quietly, but with an intensity no less than if he had shouted it. He feared that she choose him out of fear, or was hypnotized by his voice. He knew that should she accept him now, with no mask, that she truly did love him. But, after so many years of rejection, he waited for the worse to come. He forced himself to hold her gaze, as he waited for her to speak.

Christine stared back at him with intensity unrivaled, shining in her deep brown eyes. She surprised herself as she heard the words she spoke, awed by how much she grown up these past months.

"I see an angel, who has hid in darkness for many years, seeking light. I see a genius, who has been both cursed and blessed with things beyond this world, who can do both great good and terrible evil. But most of all, Erik, I see the face of man, who wishes for nothing more than to be loved."

"Too long has that face haunted you, shunning you from the world. I do not see a monster in you, I see the man I have come to love beyond anything in this world. Do not question my love for you, or the happiness you feel because of it. I will never love another as I do you; I am completely yours Erik…my heart, body, soul."

Erik could not contain a sob, as he heard the words Christine spoke to him. "Christine for so long I have wished for death to take me, but you make me want to live again. I have never been looked upon in love, only in horror, but no longer, _no longer_…"

Christine gently stroked the marred skin of his left cheek, as he pulled her into his arms, bending his head to kiss her again, their tears of love and joy mixing together as time seemed to stand still as both refused to let go of each other. When their lips finally parted, Christine looked up Erik, no longer seeing a shadow of his true beauty, but a man brought to life again. They were both laughing and crying, as Erik pulled Christine into a tight embrace, overjoyed with the happiness that ran through them.

It was short lived though, when a man stepped out of the shadows, shattering it in an instant.

* * *

Raoul's heart pounded so hard he could hear the blood rushing through his ears as he plunged farther into the depths of the Opera cellars. He smiled inwardly, at the simple brilliance of his plan. He had known, when the chandelier crashed, there would be no escape for Christine and the Phantom through the main entrance. He would have to lead her down to his lair, which would seem as though he was kidnapping her. As no one yet knew of the broken engagement, he would be the one to save Christine from the Opera Ghost. And in her ignorance, Madame Giry would be the one to help him. 

Madame Giry led him through many twisting tunnels, which eventually opened in to a large twisting stairway that seemed to plunge down into darkness. He tried to remember the way, but quickly found this was impossible.

With a final warning to keep his hand at the level of his eye, Madame Giry left him, with the instructions to continue downward. It was almost too easy, he thought to himself, as he traveled deeper into the opera cellars. He took great caution though, flinching at every noise, every sense alert. His only solace was the pistol that was hidden in his jacket, and the single bullet for whom it was intended.

Unaccustomed to the darkness that surrounded him like a thick blanket, Raoul slowly made his way down. When he finally arrived, he slipped into the shadows and waited for them. Shortly after they both walked in. He willed his breathing to slow then, as he watched the scene before him.

When the phantom unmasked himself, Raoul clenched his teeth, fighting the bile rising in his throat, as he watched the hideous creature before him. So the rumors are true, he silently thought. His anger only increased then, when he saw Christine accept him with no fear or disgust. It took all of his will to stay hidden; it would do no good to be rash. He would wait patiently for his moment to come…

And when it did, there would be no going back.

* * *

"So the Opera Ghost finds love after all" came Raoul's tauntingly sarcastic remark, as he slipped from the shadows. 

Erik's body tensed at the sound of the voice, and he pulled Christine closer to him, while quickly slipping on his mask again. Even if it no longer mattered to Christine, he would not be put on display for the vicomte.

Christine and Erik looked into each others eyes, gathering the strength to face their final battle. They could not fight it together, though, for it was Christine and Christine alone, who could end it by making her final choice.

She pulled from Erik's arms, but held his hand, as she turned to face Raoul.

Christine took a deep breath as she searched for the words that would be so hard to say. She had grown up these past months and was no longer the frightened child she had once been. Christine had learned many things, but most of all she had learned to speak her heart.

"Raoul, you must let me go", she stated quietly, knowing this simple statement was not enough. "My heart and soul belong to Erik; I will never love another as I love him. You must believe I am under no spell…please, Raoul tell me you understand", she pleaded.

A cold fury blazed in his eyes as he heard Christine speak. Rage as he had never known it pulsed through him, causing him to lose the remaining shred of control he possessed.

"You were engaged to me Christine, and yet you go back on your word! I offered you the world and all you ever did was deceive me! He was never meant to find love Christine, he said motioning to Erik; he was supposed to die! He was God's mistake, the Devil's child! _Your father would be ashamed of you Christine…"_

Raoul pulled out his pistol and aimed at Erik, no longer in control of his actions, so completely caught in his rage. "What would you do if he _died _Christine? What would happen if you no longer had your _angel_?" he spat the words at Christine, his anger, if possible, only increasing when he saw Erik step in front of her, completely shielding her. "Would you come back to _me_!"

Erik's eyes flashed dangerously, and as he felt Christine step out in front him, fear gripping his heart. Christine would not hide anymore; she would not always be protected by someone else. Erik would not die because of her. "I would die" she spoke quietly, and the words seemed to echo throughout the dark cavern.

"Enough Monsieur!" came Erik's voice, thundering loudly in the dark underground cavern. He moved out protectively to Christine's side, so afraid of losing what he had just found. Raoul tore his gaze from Christine, as he turned to face the man who had ruined his life.

"Do not become the monster you see in me. Do not let your hurt pride lead you into a life of darkness and revenge, for it is a lonely path. Do not let your jealousy allow you to do something you will forever regret. If you truly care for Christine, you will let her go… as I had planned to do…"

Tears streamed down Christine's cheek as she moved to take Raoul's hand.

"You will always have a place in my heart Raoul, always. Go and live your life, as the good, kind man, who was once my dearest friend." She let go of his hand and stepped back, watching the broken man before her.

"Christine is this truly your choice? He fell to his knees, and roughly grabbed her hand. He brought his head up, a mad and defiant glint in his eyes as he spoke to her.

"One day, Christine, one day I will save you. I will save you from him…"

Raoul pocketed the pistol, and quietly left the way he came, never again to be seen by anyone.

* * *

"Oh Erik…" came Christine's shaky reply as she ran into his arms. She clung to him, as if he were the only thing keeping her alive. "Christine, I am here…I am always hear for you. I would gladly relive my entire life, if I knew I would someday have your love. You are the reason my heart still beats, you are the reason I still live… Anything I have Christine is yours, I would give you world if I could." 

He sank down onto one knee, taking off his mask and pulling from his pocket a ring. "Christine you are my love, my whole world…will you also be my wife?" His eyes shined with a love and adoration so strong, it took Christine's breath away.

"Yes my angel…yes, of course." She pulled him up to stand, as he placed the ring upon her finger. Erik smiled and laughed, as he had never before in his life. He pulled Christine into his arms and swung her around, completely lost in his happiness. He set her down, and took one last look at the place he had for so long called his home. A slight smile reached his lips and he pulled Christine into his arms. "I have been here far too long, my angel, it is time to leave."

They looked into each others eyes and sang softly, her clear soprano voice against his deep baritone

_You alone can make my song take flight,_

_It belongs to us, the music of the night…_

Together they fled into the darkness of the night.

From the inspiration of a voice, came a love like no other between Christine and Erik. He was her darker side, and she brought light into his world, and never were they separated from that night on. With her, he would never again hide from the world which he had for so long distanced himself from. No longer alone, his angel was there beside him.

**_The End_**

Mystery still surrounded the night the famous Opera Populaire burnt down. No one truly knew what happened that fateful night; whether it had been an accident that the magnificent chandelier had crashed or not. Rumors had surrounded the mysterious disappearance of the Vicomte de Chagny and the beautiful Christine Daae, but none of them had ever proved true, and to this day, they have never been seen.

The legend of the Opera Ghost became, after time, no more than a legend. He had once been thought to have been the cause of the chandelier crash, but when thorough searches of the opera cellars revealed nothing, his true existence was questioned. Though the managers had steadfastly believed O.G. really did exist, their efforts to prove this were futile. The fearsome Opera ghost, who had once haunted the deep labyrinth of the Opera Populaire, became no more than a story used to scare young children.


End file.
